


That Time Shaw Made Root Breakfast

by WardenRoot



Series: Shoot prompts [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, based on a prompt, pre 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root wakes up to a half-naked Shaw making an omelet</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Shaw Made Root Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this promp](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/144463935111/person-a-of-your-otp-is-in-person-bs-kitchen)t:  
> Person A of your OTP is in Person B’s kitchen, cooking an omelet in nothing but their socks and underwear when Person B finds them. How Person B reacts and how Person A got there is up to you.  
> This work is unbetaed and english is not my first language, I apologize for any mistakes and hope you enjoy

When Root woke up she swore she could hear a sound coming somewhere from her apartment. She reached for her gun and got out of bed, heading for her bedroom door. She stopped at the door, waiting for the Machine to tell her who they were and where they were, but She was silent. Perplexed, she slowly opened the door and looked out into her living room, but she found it empty. She was about to write it off as something she’d imagined when she heard it again, and this time she knew where it was coming from.

“Whoever you are, you’d be smart to turn around slowly with your hands in the air,” she said as she entered the kitchen, pointing her gun straight at a familiar brunette.

“You gonna put that thing down, or am I supposed to let the omelet burn?” Shaw asked, staring pointedly at the gun in Root’s hand. Root put the safety on before putting the gun down on her counter, taking Shaw fully in as she turned back to her omelet.

“Uh, Sameen?”

“Yeah?”

“Not that I don’t like the new look, but what happened to your clothes?” Shaw was standing in Root's kitchen in only her underwear. And socks.  _Maybe I'm dreaming,_ Root thought.

“Samaritan did. Tackled one of it’s guys in the mud, so I took the muddy clothes off.”

“And, not that I don’t enjoy your company, but why are you making an omelet in my kitchen?”

“Because, Root, about the only thing you have in your fridge is a pack of eggs. That and a whole bunch of apples. Now, chasing Samaritan agents most of my night tends to make me hungry, so I’m making something to eat with the little you had,” Shaw explained as if it was obvious.

“Still doesn’t explain why you’re in my apartment, sweetie.” Root took a few steps closer to Shaw so she was almost standing right behind her, looking at her curiously.

“Your apartment’s closer than mine to where I was,” Shaw said it with finality, like they were done talking about a subject they shouldn’t even have needed to talk about in the first place.

“Well,” Root said, closing the little distance left between them and wrapping her arms around Shaw. She put her mouth close to Shaw's ear and very pointedly looked at Shaw and not the omelet.

“It sure looks delicious.” Shaw turned her head to look at Root, she was sizing her up as if weighing her options. At last, she sighed.

“I wasn’t joking, Root. I’m hungry, and I fully intend to eat this omelet.”

“I never said you wouldn’t,” Root said with her most innocent voice as one of her hands traveled from Shaw’s bare stomach to just below her breasts. Shaw glared at her, and pushed her away as the omelet was done. She moved the pan to the counter that doubled as Root’s dinner table and cut it up in two different pieces, one a bit bigger than the other. Then she placed them on two different platters and slid the one with the smallest piece to Root. Root smiled as she took the plate, looking affectionately at Shaw.

“You made me breakfast?”

“If you’re gonna be all weird about it, I’m taking it back.” Root started to say something, but thought better of it, and instead ate her omelet, a small smile tugging at her lips. Sameen Shaw had just made her breakfast, and she was quite confident she was going to let Root show her exactly how much she enjoyed it when they were done eating. Well, at least done eating the omelet.


End file.
